Et si demain n'arrivait jamais
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: Le bonheur, aussi beau soit-il, peut s'arrêter brusquement sans que l'on s'y attende.
1. Les souvenirs

Cette FF est ma première sur Glee, ma dernière FF écrite remonte à 5 ans donc je me relance.

C'est une FF Brittana, avec du Faberry et du Quinntana (amitié). D'autres personnages feront leur entrée un peu plus tard.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Elle était allongée sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. L'odeur qui y était imprégnée lui procura un sentiment de bonheur et elle en avait besoin à cet instant. Elle avait besoin de sentir la présence de sa femme même si elle était partie. Elle releva la tête de l'objet et jeta un œil au réveil, il était midi passé mais elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle voulait juste rester allongée et se plonger dans ses pensées. Aujourd'hui Santana Lopez ne pouvait pas se lever et aller travailler.

Elle se replongea alors dans ses souvenirs heureux. Se remémorant chaque étape importante de sa vie : son enfance, le lycée, les études à l'université, son couple et son mariage.

Elle avait passé son enfance à Lima, une petite ville qui l'avait vue grandir et s'épanouir. Dès le plus jeune âge, son caractère avait fait parler d'elle. Alors que les autres petites filles jouaient tranquillement dans la cour de récréation, elle préférait aller tenir tête aux autres garçons de son âge, même les plus âgés. Elle aimait faire parler d'elle, elle aimait qu'on s'intéresse à elle. Elle appréciait la solitude.

Un jour, alors qu'elle était dans la cour, elle était allée défier les garçons plus âgés qui embêtaient une petite fille. Elle les avait poussés et les avait éloignés en leur hurlant des menaces. La petite fille blonde était toujours à terre, la tête cachée dans ses mains, elle pleurait. Santana l'avait alors forcée à se lever et l'avait emmenée jusqu'aux toilettes. Elle l'avait placée devant le lavabo et avait débarbouillé son visage en lui passant de l'eau. Les sillons de larmes avait disparu quand elle était partie, sans même lui demander son prénom. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à faire connaissance. Elle avait aidé la blonde mais cela s'arrêtait là.

La blonde n'était ensuite plus réapparue à l'école après ce jour-là. Santana ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi, la blonde avait dû en parler à ses parents et ils devaient l'avoir changée d'école.

Puis, un jour, elle l'avait recroisée au parc pas loin de chez elle. Elle y allait avec ses parents qui voulaient lui faire profiter du grand air et de ce bel espace vert. La blonde donnait à manger aux canards qui nageaient sur la rivière du parc. Elle s'était approchée d'elle et s'était assise à côté. Pendant plusieurs minutes elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de prendre des bouts de pain et de les envoyer aux canards. Puis la blonde avait engagé la conversation et elles avaient vite sympathisé. La blonde, qui s'appelait Brittany S. Pierce, avait changé d'école pour ne plus que ce genre d'événements ne se reproduisent.

Les semaines ont passé et elles se voyaient régulièrement au parc. C'était devenu le moment qu'elles attendaient le plus. Santana avait laissé quelqu'un devenir proche d'elle, et même devenir son amie. Santana et Brittany avaient des caractères complètement opposés. Santana était une fille caractérielle alors que Brittany était plus innocente et posée. Elle aimait les canards et les animaux féeriques. Et c'est pour cette raison supplémentaire que Santana avait décidé de la prendre sous son aile afin de la protéger du monde qui les entourait.

Santana passait beaucoup de temps chez les Pierce. Ils étaient devenus un peu comme sa deuxième famille. Elles passaient leurs week-end ensemble, que ce soit chez la brune ou chez la blonde. Leurs parents étaient heureux de voir les deux filles grandir ensemble.

Elles avaient grandi et leur amitié était devenue quelque chose de vital pour Santana. Dans son collège elle ne s'était fait aucun ami. Elle continuait de jouer son rôle de fille solitaire qui prenait plaisir à terroriser les autres élèves.

Bientôt ce fut le moment pour elles de rentrer en première année de lycée. Elles étaient dans deux lycées différents, les parents de Brittany préférant la mettre dans un lycée privé alors que Santana était dans un public. Malgré le travail qu'elles avaient chaque jour, elles continuaient de se rendre au parc et de se voir quotidiennement. Aller au parc était vraiment devenu une habitude, pour le plus grand bonheur de la blonde.

Santana avait décidé de rejoindre l'équipe de cheerleaders, elle devait se faire remarquer et surtout se démarquer des autres filles. Elle était belle, elle le savait depuis de nombreuses années, plus belle que la plupart des autres filles. Elle avait réussi les sélections et avait la place de co-capitaine. Elle aurait pourtant mérité la place de capitaine, ses mouvements étaient beaux et harmonieux, mais voilà, une grande blonde était arrivée et avait exécuté des mouvements parfaits. La coach avait donc tout naturellement donné la place de capitaine à la grande blonde et elle avait hérité de la seconde place. Elle était deuxième, pour la première fois de sa vie et elle n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation.

Quand Santana lui avait annoncé qu'elle était cheerleader la blonde lui avait sauté dans les bras, tellement fière d'elle. Mais Santana n'était pas heureuse, elle n'était pas la première. Brittany avait senti que quelque chose tracassait sa meilleure amie. Santana lui avait raconté et elle comprenait. Mais elle avait peur que la latine se batte avec la capitaine, elle connaissait mieux que personne sa meilleure amie et elle savait bien comment elle réagissait et se comportait avec toute personne osant se mettre devant son chemin.

C'est ainsi qu'au lycée, une guerre avait commencé entre Santana et l'autre blonde. Elles étaient devenues rivales. Elles se jetaient des regards noirs, se bousculaient parfois et même s'insultaient. Elles en sont venues aux mains plus d'une fois. Santana ne pensait pas que quelqu'un oserait la défier comme ça et ce comportement l'énervait au plus haut point. La grande blonde, Quinn Fabray, lui sortait par les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle osait lui tenir tête. Quinn Fabray lui tenait tête, elle osait contrarier Santana Lopez, la fille crainte dans tous ses anciens établissements scolaires.

Elle était devenue encore plus méchante avec les personnes qu'elle croisait au lycée. Elle avait installé son statut de garce dans la tête des autres élèves. Tous la redoutaiaient et lui cédaient de passage dans les couloirs, de peur de subir ses foudres. Personne n'osait intervenir pour la calmer, ni même aller vers les élèves qui avaient osé entraver son passage. Elle était crainte et ça lui plaisait. Elle se donnait un malin plaisir à appeler les autres élèves par des surnoms pires les uns que les autres. Ses surnoms étaient souvent dégradants et blessaient beaucoup les destinataires. Mais elle s'en moquait, elle régnait sur le lycée et c'était son but premier.

Elle lançait des paroles cinglantes aux élèves qui étaient au milieu de son chemin. Personne ne pouvait contrôler son comportement et la changer. Personne. Au lycée elle était appréhendée, tout le monde s'écartait.

Mais dès qu'elle s'éloignait du lycée et qu'elle allait rejoindre son amie, elle devenait douce comme un agneau. Seule Brittany pouvait l'apaiser. La blonde était la seule personne de son âge à qui elle n'avait jamais rien fait. Santana ne pourrait jamais la blesser, elle était son calmant, la personne qui lui permettait d'être entièrement elle. Avec Brittany, elle ne portait aucun masque.

Pendant la moitié de l'année scolaire, Santana et Quinn se sont voué une guerre sans merci. Puis un jour, la grande blonde s'était approchée d'elle après un entrainement, les autres filles étaient déjà parties et la brune prenait son temps pour se doucher et se changer, pour ensuite rejoindre directement sa meilleure amie chez elle.

Quinn avait alors engagé la conversation autour de leur entrainement. Santana la regardait avec des yeux ébahis, la capitaine osait venir lui parler comme si c'était l'amour fou entre elles. Elle n'en revenait pas. Elle continua à la toiser pendant qu'elle faisait son monologue en exprimant les points forts et les points faibles de cet entrainement. Santana ne disait pas un mot alors Quinn s'était interrompue en plein milieu d'une phrase. Santana la fixait sans bouger. Pendant quelques secondes on aurait pu entendre une mouche voler. Elles se jugeaient. Et c'est à ce moment que la blonde a repris la parole et lui a expliqué que toutes les deux avaient le même but : diriger le lycée. Elle lui expliqua alors sa solution, qui n'était autre que devenir allier voire même amies plus tard et diriger l'école toutes les deux en installant la terreur.

A partir de cet instant-là, la Garce et la Reine des glaces ont mené les autres élèves.

Elles se sont vite rapprochées, jusqu'au point où Santana lui a même présenté sa Brittany. Elles faisaient de temps en temps des virées shopping toutes les trois et allaient manger ensemble dans un restaurant de la ville, le Breadstix.

Santana et Brittany étaient toujours aussi proches malgré qu'elles soient dans des lycées différents. Santana se posait quand même des questions. La journée, l'absence de sa meilleure amie lui pesait beaucoup, elle aurait aimé qu'elles soient ensemble pour partager toutes leurs aventures ensemble, qu'elles soient dans les mêmes classes. Elle avait compris la première que ce qu'elle ressentait quand la blonde n'était pas à ses côtés allait au-delà des limites de l'amitié. Elle avait des sentiments pour elle. Elle avait cogité pendant des semaines encore avant de craquer un soir lorsqu'elle était chez la blonde. Celle-ci était un peu surprise mais ne voulait pas pour autant s'éloigner de sa meilleure amie. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire.

Elles avaient continué à rester amies jusqu'à la fin de l'année, rien n'avait changé pour la blonde. Seule Santana en souffrait mais ne laissait rien transparaître. Elle avait trop peur de la perdre. Brittany était son oxygène, sa lumière. Elle n'aurait jamais pu s'en remettre si elle avait laissé ses sentiments agir. Elle ne se serait jamais pardonné de la perdre pour ça. Elle espérait qu'ils allaient disparaître avec le temps n'ayant aucune réciprocité.

Au début de l'été, alors qu'elles regardaient toutes les deux un Disney dans le lit de la blonde, celle-ci a attrapé la télécommande posée non loin d'elle et a mis sur pause le DVD. Santana s'était retournée vers elle et la regardait avec des yeux surpris. La blonde avait alors approché son visage près de celui de sa meilleure amie. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres et Brittany les avait posées sur celles de Santana pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. C'était un baiser chaste.

Suite à cet acte, elles avaient discuté une bonne partie de la nuit. Brittany lui avait alors confié qu'elle aussi ressentait des sentiments pour elle et qu'elle allait devenir folle si elle n'en faisait pas part. Elle espérait que cet événement n'allait en rien gâcher leur amitié. Santana lui avait expliqué qu'au contraire elle avait souhaité un tel baiser depuis tellement de semaines. Puis elles s'étaient endormies l'une contre l'autre, il était tard et elles étaient fatiguées. Santana regardait Brittany profondément endormie et lui chuchota un « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. Mais Brittany ne dormait pas encore, elle aimait que Santana la regarde dormir, elle se sentait importante aux yeux de quelqu'un. Elle se sentait bien dans ses bras et elle avait fini par s'endormir. Santana s'était endormie peu après elle.

Le lendemain matin Brittany s'était réveillée avant la brune. Elle s'était retournée délicatement pour ne pas que la brune le sente. Elle l'avait contemplée quelques minutes avant de lui glisser à l'oreille un « Je t'aime aussi » qui n'était pas non plus passé inaperçu. Elle s'était levée et était descendue préparer, avec l'aider de sa mère, un petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, Santana avait rejoint les Pierce dans le salon dévorant des yeux la quantité de nourriture qui était déjà dispersé sur la table. Le petit déjeuner avait été pris dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Elles étaient ensuite remontées dans la chambre de la blonde. Santana avait refermé la porte derrière elles et s'était adossée contre celle-ci. Elle fixait Brittany de ses yeux marron. Au bout de quelques instants, elle s'était jetée sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie. Le baiser n'était plus chaste comme le précédent mais remplis de désir. Manquant d'oxygène, elles s'étaient séparées l'une de l'autre, se regardant dans les blancs des yeux.

Santana lui avait alors posé la question qui la tourmentait depuis son réveil « Brittany, tu m'aimes ? ». Brittany avait rougi, elle ne se doutait pas que la brune l'avait entendue, elle pensait qu'elle dormait quand elle le lui avait dit. L'absence de réponse et les pommettes roses de la blonde sonnèrent comme une affirmation pour Santana et elle la prit dans les bras. L'étreinte était forte et elles étaient toutes les deux heureuses. Elles se sont ensuite assises sur le bord du lit et Brittany lui a confié vouloir être sa petite amie. Pour une fois, ce n'était pas Santana qui faisait un pas dans sa direction et celle-ci en était étonnée. Elle était surprise et son cœur s'était gonflé de bonheur. C'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, ce moment arrivait enfin.

Le reste de l'été avait ressemblé à une bulle de bonheur. Elles passaient leurs journées ensemble, sortant au parc pour nourrir les canards ou restant tranquillement dans le salon de la maison des Pierce ou des Lopez. Santana n'était pas assez en phase avec elle-même pour oser prendre la main de sa blonde dans la rue. Elle l'aimait plus que n'importe qui mais elle n'avait pas encore assez de force pour se montrer en public. Brittany le comprenait et était prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudra pour qu'elle ait assez confiance en elle.

Brittany était partie en vacances pendant deux semaines avec ses parents. Ils partirent du côté de New York. Ces deux semaines furent les plus longues de la vie de Santana. Elle avait des nouvelles de sa petite-amie tous les jours, mais l'absence pesait sur ses épaules. Elle était triste, elle était en manque de ses câlins. Elle a essayé de combler l'absence en voyant plusieurs fois par semaine Quinn de qui elle s'était vraiment beaucoup rapprochée. Elle avait confié à Quinn qu'elle et Brittany étaient désormais un couple et la blonde était très heureuse pour elles.

Puis le début de l'année scolaire était arrivé. Brittany et Santana avaient dû apprendre à se passer l'une de l'autre pendant la journée et se retrouver seulement le soir. Après l'école, elles se rejoignaient et faisaient leurs devoirs ensemble avant de passer la soirée enlacées dans le lit en regardant la télé ou en écoutant de la musique.

Un après-midi, alors qu'elles étaient rentrées toutes les deux chez les Pierce, main dans la main, les parents de la blonde étaient là. Ils étaient sur le canapé devant la télé. Dès qu'elle les avaient vus, Santana lâcha brusquement la main de sa copine. Les Pierce étaient sa deuxième famille mais elle n'était pas sûre de leur réaction. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils lui l'interdisent de voir leur fille, elle ne savait pas quel était leur point de vue sur l'homosexualité. Brittany avait l'air déçue de sa réaction et elle était directement montée dans sa chambre sans même dire un mot à ses parents. Santana était gênée, elle ne savait pas comment se comporter. Après avoir lancé un « Bonjour » aux Pierce elle avait rejoint la blonde dans sa chambre. Cette dernière était allongée sur son lit la tête dans un oreiller. Santana avait compris qu'elle l'avait blessée, elle s'approcha d'elle lentement et vint s'allonger à côté d'elle, posant sa tête à son tour sur un oreiller.

Elles étaient restées comme ça pendant un moment et la blonde avait fini par s'assoupir. Santana savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas de sitôt, elle avait alors décidé de rentrer chez elle, en laissant un mot sur le bureau de sa petite-amie.

Elle était rentrée à la maison et avait attendu toute la soirée un message de Brittany. Elle s'était endormie dans l'attente. Le lendemain matin elle n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles et était partie le regard triste au lycée. Elle n'était pas d'humeur et fut encore plus cruelle avec les élèves qui s'approchaient à moins de trois mètres d'elle.

En rentrant chez elle après les cours, Brittany l'attendait assise sur le perron de la porte d'entrée. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir alors qu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis la veille. Elle passa à côté d'elle et sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte. Elle rentra et Brittany se leva pour la suivre. Elles se dirigèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre à manger. Aucun mot n'avait encore été échangé. Brittany la regarda et lui avait dit calmement qu'elle avait raconté à ses parents qu'elles étaient ensemble. Santana avait attendu, elle avait peur de la suite de la phrase. La blonde reprit en lui expliquant qu'ils étaient heureux pour elles. Santana se détendit aussitôt. Elles mangèrent des gâteaux et montèrent dans la chambre de la brune.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés et Santana n'arrivait toujours pas à assumer sa relation avec Brittany au grand jour. Elle voyait que Brittany était déçue et triste mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle faisait souffrir la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle et elle en pâtissait aussi. Au cours d'une soirée, Brittany lui avait alors lancé un ultimatum. Santana ne s'y attendait vraiment pas, elle savait que la blonde détestait cette situation mais elle ne savait pas que c'était à ce point. Brittany l'avait quittée ce jour-là, elle venait de rompre avec elle.

Elle laissa couler une larme sur sa joue. Et elle fut interrompue dans ses souvenirs quand elle entendit la sonnette de chez elle retentir dans l'appartement. Elle ne voulait voir personne, elle ne bougea pas. Mais la sonnette retentit une seconde fois. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas de compagnie mais elle se décida d'aller découvrir la personne qui osait la déranger.

Elle ouvrit la porte et reconnut de suite la jeune femme. Celle-ci entra sans demander sa permission et la détailla du regard en faisant une grimace.

Elle alla s'assoir sur le canapé. Elle balaya du regard le salon, il était vraiment en désordre, il fallait vraiment que Santana se reprenne. Cette dernière la rejoignit dans le salon et alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

« Santana, je m'inquiète. Regarde l'état de ton appartement, il faut vraiment que tu te reprennes… » avait commencé la jeune femme.

« Quinn… Elle est morte » chuchota Santana dans un sanglot.


	2. Les liens de l'amitié

**Chapitre 2**

Quinn était restée avec Santana pour la consoler. Il était dur pour elle de voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état et elle faisait tout pour l'aider à se changer les idées. Elle avait décidé de passer la nuit avec elle pour la soutenir et être là lors d'une prochaine crise de larmes. La blonde avait appelé sa petit-amie, Rachel Berry, pour le l'en informer. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle dorme chez sa meilleure amie depuis le drame et Rachel la comprenait très bien.

Elles étaient donc dans le lit de la brune, celle-ci s'était assoupie dans les bras de sa meilleure amie. Elles n'avaient pas pris la peine de se changer ou de se mettre des vêtements plus confortables pour dormir. L'avalanche de larmes avait été stoppée au bout de quelques heures, une fois que la brune avait criée toute sa peine. Elle était vraiment mal en point, les jours et les semaines passaient, et la blonde voyait que son état ne s'améliorait pas, elle sombrait dans son malheur.

Santana n'était pas quelqu'un, qui, d'habitude exprimait ses sentiments aux autres, mais Quinn était sa meilleure amie et depuis la mort de sa femme quelques mois plus tôt, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Quinn était alors plus présente que jamais, mettant souvent son couple entre parenthèses. Elle voulait le bien de sa meilleure amie et elle savait que seule le temps et la présence des gens qui l'aimaient pourrait l'aider un peu.

Quinn la regardait dormir. Elle ne s'étonna même pas de voir le visage de la latine tourmenté ses sourcils étaient froncés, le nez retroussé et ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières. La blonde avait vraiment du mal de à la voir comme ça, mais elle pouvait imaginer l'enfer dans lequel elle était, s'il était arrivé la même chose à Rachel elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle serait dans le même état que Santana. Bien que leurs histoires ne soient pas les mêmes, qu'elles ne se ressemblent pas du tout, la blonde était éperdument amoureuse et attachée à sa copine.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient eu tellement de mal à être ensemble. Elles s'étaient tournées autour pendant plusieurs années, sans jamais franchir le pas, de peur d'être rejetée par l'autre. Leur amitié était devenue solide comme un roc, mais la peur que les sentiments amoureux ne soient pas partagés les avait bloquées toutes les deux.

La blonde sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit la brune bouger contre elle. Sur son visage des larmes commençaient à apparaitre, traçant des sillons. Cette image lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Sa meilleure amie refaisait un cauchemar, ce cauchemar. Chaque fois que la brune fermait les yeux elle revoyait l'accident, Quinn le savait très bien. Elle devait la surveiller, suivre ses gestes attentivement, elle connaissait presque par cœur ce qu'entraînait le cauchemar : des larmes, des sueurs froides, des cris, des tremblements, des gestes brusques.

Elle se mit elle aussi à pleurer, elle était là lors du drame. Elle a assisté à tout. Elle était même aux premières loges. Les images défilaient dans sa tête, elle s'en voulait terriblement. C'était elle qui était là ce jour-là, c'était elle qui l'avait vue vivante pour la dernière fois, et elle se sentait coupable. La latine lui en avait voulu un temps, elle s'était enfermé chez elle sans en sortir pendant presque trois semaines. Chaque jour elle venait sonner à sa porte, mais Santana lui demandait de partir, ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voulait l'aider, être là pour elle mais la brune refusait catégoriquement que quelqu'un soit là. Elle voulait simplement rester seule. Et la blonde le comprenait mais au bout de trois semaines, elle en avait eu assez de se faire rejeter, assez de voir que Santana refusait d'avoir de l'aide de quelqu'un et un soutien. Elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis le jour de l'accident et elle s'inquiétait de l'état dans lequel elle pourrait la retrouver. Elle avait même peur que celle-ci fasse le pas qui lui permettrait de rejoindre sa femme.

Elle regarda le visage torturé de Santana, elle l'avait déjà vu quelques mois auparavant. Le souvenir d'un jour en particulier lui remonta en mémoire.

Ce jour-là, comme les trois semaines précédentes, elle était devant la porte de la brune. Elle sonna et une voix étouffée par des sons fort lui parvint, lui demandant de partir. Elle s'était retournée, avait commencé à marcher le long du couloir pour rejoindre l'ascenseur qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, puis se ravisa au bout de quelques pas. Elle sorti de son sac un trousseau de clés, elle avait celle de l'appartement. Elle devait ouvrir, voir son amie, qu'importe ce qui allait se passer. Elle pouvait même encaisser des coups, elle était rétablie, son état physique s'était amélioré.

Elle venait d'entrer chez Santana. Celle-ci était allongée sur le canapé, la tête sur un oreiller et une couverture lui recouvrait le dos. Elle regardait la télé. Quinn reconnu un dessin animé, mais pas n'importe lequel, elle regardait le préféré de Brittany, Le roi lion. Elle se reconcentra sur la brune. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, jamais Q ne l'avait vue comme ça. Quand elle vit le désordre de l'appartement elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Santana daigna enfin lever les yeux de l'écran, elle fit un mouvement rapide pour se retourner vers la blonde et laissa en même temps échapper une grimace. Faire le moindre mouvement était devenu douloureux pour elle. Quand la blonde posa ses yeux sur le visage de son amie elle avait failli se décomposer. Santana avait des cernes violettes qui descendaient presque sur ses joues, celles-ci étaient affreusement creusées, le visage avait pris une teinte blafarde et ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés par un excès de larmes. Elle était vraiment dans un état pitoyable.

Quinn ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état du reste du corps de la latine. Elle avait déjà un corps digne d'un grand mannequin, mais si elle en croit son visage, son corps ne devait pas être dans un meilleur état. Elle était triste de la voir comme ça.

« Santana… »

« Dégage Fabray ! Je ne veux pas te voir. Tu ne comprends vraiment pas quand je dis que je ne veux voir personne ? PER-SON-NE ! Donc maintenant, dégage de mon appart ! » avait-elle dit durement.

« Non ! Je- »

« Non ? Ce n'était pas une question. Sors d'ici. »

« Non, je suis ta meilleure amie et je dois rester auprès de toi. » répond calmement la blonde.

« Tu ne l'es plus ! Plus depuis ce jour-là. » quelques larmes commençaient à rouler le long de ses joues. « Alors pars ! Pars ! Pars loin et ne reviens jamais ! Jamais tu comprends ! »

Quinn était blessée par les mots de la brune mais voyant que qu'elle était à bout elle ne voulut pas aggraver les choses. Elle se dirigea vers la porte puis revint sur ses pas et se retourna face à la brune.

« Je t'ai apporté quelque chose. »

« Ah ouais ? Tu m'as ramené ma Britt ? » lâcha-t-elle froidement.

« Santa-»

« Non ! Tu ne peux pas venir ici et te comporter comme ça. Tu n'en as plus le droit. Tout est de ta faute. TOUT ! Elle n'est plus là à cause de toi. Alors ne remet plus les pieds ici, tu n'es plus la bienvenue. Oublie-moi ! Oublie même que j'existe. »

« 15 ans, je ne peux pas ! Tu es mal tu ne peux-»

« Tu ne peux pas ? Et comment je suis censée faire moi ? Je dois aller mieux c'est ça ? Comment je fais quand j'ai perdu 24 ans de ma vie ? Elle est morte ! Personne ne me la ramènera alors, s'il-te-plaît, ne reviens plus ici ! Chaque fois que je te vois je la vois elle, tu me rappelles son accident ! » cria Santana avec rage.

C'en était trop pour la blonde. Elle partit en courant de l'appartement en claquant la porte. Elle n'attendit même pas l'ascenseur et se dirigea vers les escaliers qu'elle dévala pour sortir en trombe de l'immeuble. Elle s'arrêta essoufflée, posa ses mains sur ses cuisses pour reprendre son souffle et essuyer les larmes qui noyaient ses joues. Elle passa rageusement sa manche devant ses yeux pour les essuyer puis repris sa course effrénée. Elle courut vite, ne regardant pas où elle se dirigeait. Elle voulait simplement fuir et partir loin de la latine. Elle voulait s'éloigner de celle qui lui avait dit des mots horribles.

Plusieurs fois des voitures l'ont klaxonnée lorsqu'elle traversait sans regarder devant elle. Elle pouvait se faire renverser qu'elle s'en moquait. Santana venait de lui briser le cœur en quelques minutes. En quelques phrases elle lui avait infligé des reproches. La brune la prenait pour responsable de la mort de sa femme. Sa meilleure amie lui en voulait, c'était de sa faute si Brittany était morte. Il fallait un coupable et Santana l'avait désignée. C'était entièrement de sa faute, pas que ça le soit réellement, mais parce que c'était elle qui était avec elle à ce moment-là, c'était donc à elle de veiller sur la blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait failli son rôle et elle en payait les conséquences.

Elle courait toujours à travers la ville, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Plusieurs fois elle avait dû s'arrêter pour essuyer les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue. Elle voyait les gens s'agiter, elle ne compris pas de suite pourquoi et puis au bout d'un moment elle avait eu froid, elle tremblait. Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, mais plongée dans ses pensées et à fond dans sa course elle ne s'en n'était pas aperçu. Les new-yorkais se pressaient pour se mettre à l'abri, certains appelaient des taxis pendant que d'autres sortaient leur parapluie pour se protéger. Quinn ne fit rien pour se couvrir et continua sa course. Elle ne savait pas très bien depuis combien de temps elle courait comme ça, sans destination précise. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'éloigner de tout ça, elle aurait voulu que l'accident ne se soit jamais produit et que sa vie soit la même qu'avant où toutes les quatre étaient heureuses.

Elle avait fermé les yeux quelques instant sans pour autant freiner sa course et avait bousculé quelqu'un. Les deux personnes s'étaient retrouvé au sol, Quinn dessus l'autre personne. Elle se releva rapidement et s'excusa rapidement avant de repartir. Quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflée elle s'arrêta pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque et respiratoire normal. Elle respirait difficilement tout en regardant autour d'elle pour essayer de savoir où elle se trouvait, mais elle ne reconnut aucun bâtiment. Les noms des rues lui indiquaient qu'elle se trouvait presque à la sortie de la ville. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle, Rachel l'attendait.

C'est trempée qu'elle avait appelé un taxi et lui avait donné l'adresse à laquelle se rendre. Elle n'a pas dit un seul mot de plus, le silence dans le taxi était reposant pour elle. Vingt minutes plus tard, le taxi se rangea sur le côté de la route et lui annonça qu'elle était arrivée. Elle le paya et sortit du véhicule. Il pleuvait toujours dehors, les gouttes s'étaient intensifiées depuis tout à l'heure. Elle entra le numéro pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble et s'y engouffra avant d'appeler l'ascenseur. Elle se demandait ce que sa femme allait bien pouvoir penser d'elle en la voyant comme ça.

En entrant chez elle, elle découvrit sa petite amie sur le canapé avec une couverture sur ses genoux. La télé n'était pas allumée ni même la chaine hifi, et cela n'annonçait rien de bon. Rachel l'attendait et elle avait l'air inquiète.

« Bon sang Quinn, où étais-tu ? » commença-t-elle avant de poser les yeux sur les cheveux trempés de la blonde « Pourquoi tu es trempée ? Il y a du nouveau avec Santana ? »

Quinn ne répondit pas. Elle était là, droite comme une statuette à fixer la petite brune.

« Quinn ? Répond moi. » avait-elle commencé doucement avant de se lever et de se diriger doucement vers la blonde.

Elle comprit que Quinn ne lui répondrait pas et l'enlaça. Les habits de la blonde allaient la tremper mais elle s'en fichait, elle devait être là pour elle. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui avait pu mettre sa petite amie dans cet état.

L'étreinte dura quelques minutes, aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, seul la respiration saccadée de Quinn faisait écho dans le salon. Le brune lui chuchota des mots à l'oreille pour essayer de l'apaiser mais rien y faisait, la blonde laissait échapper ses larmes dans le cou de Rachel. Cette dernière desserra l'étreinte de façon à voir le visage de sa chérie, mais Quinn l'en empêcha, rapprocha rapidement leurs deux corps.

« Quinn… Parle-moi. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ? Je veux bien t'aider en te prenant dans les bras, mais je veux comprendre ce qui t'a mise dans cet état. C'est Santana ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

Elle attendit une réponse mais aucune ne vint.

Quinn était toujours dans les bras de Rachel. Elle respirait son odeur, celle qu'elle aimait depuis tant d'années. Elle déposa délicatement ses lèvres dans son cou et sentit que la brune voulait se détacher d'elle, sûrement pour lui demander des explications sur son comportement, mais elle ne la laissa par faire en la maintenant fermement contre elle. La brune ne retenta pas un autre éloignement, ce qui rassura Quinn. Elle continuait toujours de parsemer son cou de tendres baisers et sentit la brune frissonner. Elle savait pertinemment que ses baisers avaient un effet dévastateur chez Rachel, et elle ne pourrait bientôt plus résister à son invitation. La blonde entreprit alors de tirer un peu sur le t-shirt de la brune afin de découvrir son épaule droite et avoir ainsi accès à plus de peau. Ses simples lèvres avaient laissé place à sa langue. Elle parcourait les centimètres de peau qui se présentaient à elle avec une lenteur déconcertante. Chaque parcelle de peau avait été goutée. Soudain, elle ressentit comme un vide, Rachel s'était dégagée de son corps et se trouvait maintenant en face d'elle, un demi-mètre séparant leur deux corps. Sans qu'elle ne s'y attende, la brune se jeta sur ses lèvres avec envie. Quinn avait gagné, Rachel désirait maintenant la faire sienne.

Quinn descendit une de ses mains lentement, en suivant les courbes de sa petite amie, jusqu'à ses fesse. Elle fit ensuite monter une de ses jambes jusqu'à l'entrejambe de la brune. Le baiser s'accentua, devenant un combat pour la domination. Puis, Rachel sauta sur Quinn, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches, ce qui brisa quelques instants le duel que se livraient leurs langues.

Quinn repartit à l'assaut de son cou, reprenant ses doux baisers. Elle lui mordilla la peau fine de la clavicule, ce qui fit pousser un gémissement de la part de Rachel.

La blonde décida qu'il était temps de se diriger vers leur chambre afin de profiter pleinement. Connaissant parfaitement leur appartement, le chemin du salon jusqu'à la chambre se fit sans heurt.

En arrivant, Quinn déposa délicatement la brune sur le lit. Elle enleva elle-même son gilet et son t-shirt mouillé, découvrant à Rachel son soutien-gorge en dentelle. Elle vit les yeux de la brune briller de luxure lorsque celle-ci posa les yeux sur la peau à peine recouverte. Tout doucement, Quinn se rapprocha de la brune et se mit à califourchon sur elle, entourant ses hanches de manière possessive. Rachel ne disait rien, elle admirait juste le corps de la blonde. Quinn reprit possession des lèvres qui lui faisaient tant envie. Elle commença à descendre ses mains le long du corps de son amante afin de trouver le bas du vêtement pour le lui retirer. Rachel se souleva un peu pour laisser à Quinn le soin de la découvrir.

La blonde admirait la poitrine de Rachel, elle l'aimait tant. Elle lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres avant de se déplacer à côté de la petite brune afin de lui ôter la jupe qu'elle portait. Tout doucement, elle la fit glisser sur ses longues jambes avant de la jeter plus loin dans la pièce.

Rachel n'était plus qu'en sous-vêtement et Quinn la désirait plus que tout à cet instant. Elle revint s'assoir sur son bassin et vint l'embrasser, mais la brune ne lui rendit pas. Elle releva la tête et la toisa, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi.

« Quinn… On ne peut pas … Non, oui j'ai envie de toi, mais tes habits trempés m'ont rappelé comment on en était arrivée là… »

Quinn se releva et alla s'assoir sur le bord du lit.

« Tes vêtements trempés… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Mais la blonde n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de lui en parler. Elle voulait juste oublier cet événement pendant quelques heures, mais voilà que sa brune remettait ça sur le tapis.

« Répond-moi ! Ce n'est pas en faisant l'amour que tu seras mieux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec Santana mais je veux t'aider et comprendre. Laisse-moi t'aider. Accepte mon aide. » avait-elle dit en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Non, tu ne peux pas m'aider ! Tout est de ma faute et je mérite ses mots, je mérite cette culpabilité qui me ronge. » répondit-elle avec une petite colère dans la voix.

Rachel, ce jour-là n'avait pas compris l'ampleur des mots de la blonde. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Quinn savait bien que même sans savoir ce qui avait été dit chez la latine, une part de la brune détestait Santana pour l'avoir mise dans cet état.

Quand plus tard, Quinn lui avait tout raconté elle avait d'abord été horrifiée, puis surprise et enfin triste. La blonde avait même l'interdiction d'essayer de revoir la latine. La petite brune souffrait, elle partageait la peine de sa copine.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, quelques mois après cet après-midi, elle était chez Santana et veillait sur elle. Les mots de la latine revenaient parfois en mémoire mais elle essayait de plus y penser. Elles s'étaient expliquées et la blonde lui avait pardonné ses mots.


	3. Le jour où tout bascule

**Je vous poste enfin la suite, je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai pas pu le poster avant de partir en Corse.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Brittany était enceinte de trente-cinq semaines, il faisait chaud en cette journée de ce mois d'août et les deux blondes avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour au grand centre commercial du centre-ville afin d'acheter encore quelques affaires pour l'enfant de la danseuse. Bien sûr, depuis plusieurs mois elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des achats, mais elle et la latine avaient souhaité ne pas connaître le sexe du bébé, alors la blonde achetait des habits de différentes couleurs. Elles savaient bien que même pas la moitié des bodys allaient servir, leur enfant allait grandir et les vêtements seraient bien vite trop petits.

Aujourd'hui c'était le vingt-et-un août, dans une semaine, à cette heure-ci, Brittany devait donner naissance à son enfant. Elle était impatience, elle voulait tellement tenir son bébé dans ses bras, voir le visage de sa femme si heureuse. Leur mariage avait été merveilleux, il avait été simple mais intime, avec seulement leurs amis proches et leur famille.

C'était ce qu'elles voulaient toutes les deux. Ce jour-là, leur amour avait été officialisé sur un bout de papier. Au début Santana ne voulait pas se marier, ce n'était pas nécessaire pour elle, elles s'aimaient et c'était le principal pour elle, mais sous l'insistance de sa blonde, elle avait craqué et l'avait demandée en mariage.

Quinn et Brittany cherchaient une place pour garer la voiture. Elles écoutaient la musique qui passait à la radio et papotaient en même temps. De temps en temps, elles chantaient à tue-tête la chanson qui passait sur l'onde, la chanson était souvent massacrée, mais elles s'en fichaient complètement.

Quinn était impatiente de voir sa filleule ou son filleul, quand les épouses lui avaient annoncée qu'elle serait la marraine du bébé elle avait sauté de joie.

Le bébé était gâté, les filles avaient déjà dépensé pas mal de sous en peluches, jouets, habits, accessoires… Après être sorties d'un énième magasin avec des sacs en plus pour Quinn, elles se sont assises à la terrasse d'un café pour manger un petit bout. Brittany regarda son portable afin d'appeler sa femme mais elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie.

« Brittany, un peu de repos ne te fera pas de mal. Après deux heures à faire les boutiques et vu ton état tu en as besoin. »

« J'attends un bébé licorne, je ne suis pas malade Quinn. » répond-elle d'un ton calme.

« Oui mais ce n'est pas le moment de te fatiguer, ton terme est dans une semaine et je veux voir ce petit être en pleine forme, ainsi que sa maman. »

Quinn était vraiment heureuse pour les deux jeunes femmes. Elle aussi voulait fonder une famille avec sa brunette, mais c'était trop tôt dans leur relation, elle le savait bien. Plus tard elle aurait un enfant avec sa copine, sûrement plusieurs même. Elle voulait une fille et un garçon. Une fois elles en avaient parlé ensemble, sa brune voulait aussi des enfants avec elle et elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour attendre encore un peu.

« Alors, pour les prénoms, vous avez avancé ou vous êtes toujours en désaccord ? Avec Santana, rien ne m'étonne maintenant ! » demanda la blonde avec un petit sourire.

« Tu connais Santana… Elle fait la fière à ne pas se mettre d'accord avec moi mais elle va craquer, je le sens. »

« Ce ne m'étonnerai même pas d'elle. Je suis heureuse de ce que vous êtes devenues toutes les deux. De voir que l'ancienne fille au sang chaud a pu trouver quelqu'un pour l'apaiser. J'ai connu deux Santana : celle au lycée et celle en dehors. Et je préfère quand même celle d'en dehors, même si parler avec la Garce était un réel plaisir… » elle s'interrompit, se remémorant quelques-unes de leurs discussions cinglantes. « Et voilà, maintenant vous allez bientôt devenir deux mamans. Je suis fière de vous avoir vu évoluer. »

« Oh Quinnie, c'est tellement gentil. Mais de quelle garce parles-tu ? Je n'ai connu qu'une Santana moi, je ne savais pas qu'à Lima il y en avait une deuxième. » dit-elle étonnée.

Pour toute réponse, Quinn lui donna son plus beau sourire. La blonde ne changerait donc jamais, elle resterait toujours dans son monde. C'est ce qui plaisait aux trois filles, elle avait le don de communiquer une joie de vivre sans pareil, quelles que soient les circonstances. Elle avait vraiment toujours le sourire et pensait au bonheur de ses proches avant le sien. Elle était comme ça, Santana et elles avaient beau lui avoir répété de s'occuper un peu plus d'elle, elle se préoccupait toujours du bien-être de son entourage. Elle avait le cœur sur la main et savait répondre présente à chaque instant.

Une fois leur repas pris et après avoir payé, les deux filles reprirent leur journée shopping. Elles allèrent d'abord déposer les nombreux sacs qu'elles avaient déjà dans le coffre de la voiture.

Elles avaient fait encore une dizaine de magasins et avaient acheté encore des habits pour le bébé, mais aussi des habits pour les deux blondes. Brittany sortit son téléphone portable afin de joindre Santana mais elle retomba directement sur sa messagerie. Son portable devait être éteint ou sans batterie.

La blonde savait bien qu'aujourd'hui sa femme avait une audience importante avec un de ses gros clients, mais elle espérait quand même avoir des nouvelles d'elle depuis le matin. Elle rangea son téléphone dans son sac et entreprit de rentrer dans une autre boutique avec son amie.

L'autre blonde repéra vite une robe et alla l'essayer pendant que Brittany était encore à la recherche de robes pour l'automne. Elle se rendit ensuite aux cabines d'essayage afin de donner son avis à la jeune femme. Elle s'assit sur une chaise en attendant. La blonde ouvrit le rideau de cabine au bout de quelques minutes. Elle était magnifique dans cette robe d'un bleu pastel qui lui arrivait au-dessus des genoux.

« Prend cette robe Quinn ! Elle est faite pour toi ! » dit-elle joyeusement, à la limite de l'hystérie.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as vu le prix ? »

« Je te l'offre si tu veux. Ça se fait un cadeau de la future maman à la marraine de son enfant, non ? » fit-elle d'un œil perplexe.

« Je vais me l'acheter, tu as assez dépensé pour aujourd'hui, j'aimerais bien voir la tête de Santana en rentrant et en voyant tous les paquets. Elle risque de rire jaune… »

« Elle va sûrement me dire que j'ai trop acheté, comme d'habitude…mais j'ai peur qu'on manque de vêtements pour le bébé ! Et puis, il en faut de toutes les couleurs, on pourra même faire une couleur par jour. »

« C'est une bonne idée ça ! »

« On fera le lundi jaune parce que c'est un jour que Sanny n'aime pas alors il faudra du soleil, puis le mardi sera rouge parce qu'on regarde toujours un Disney en amoureuses ce jour-là, le mercredi on l'habillera en bleu parce que c'est le jour où on va au parc, le jeudi vert parce que j'en ai envie, le- »

« Dit donc, tu as déjà tout programmé je vois. San va être ravie. »

« C'est une surprise, elle ne le sait pas encore. Je lui en parlerai après la naissance. » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Brittany était vraiment heureuse, elle avait tout : une femme merveilleuse et un enfant qui allait venir au monde. Sa vie déjà parfaite le sera encore plus dans une semaine. Santana lui avait promis de prendre des congés pour rester avec elle pendant son congé maternité. Elles allaient ensemble entrer dans une nouvelle étape de leur vie. Leur enfant allait être entouré de ses mamans dès le début de sa vie. La danse manquait à la jeune femme, mais son nouveau rôle de mère la comblait.

Santana était une grande avocate, elle défendait avec hargne ses dossiers, son caractère de battante était un plus dans ses combats. Elle aimait son travail mais encore plus sa femme et la famille qu'elle allait avoir, et avait donc tout naturellement proposé à la blonde de rester avec elle les premières semaines.

Brittany était devenue danseuse, elle avait d'abord rejoint une école de danse avant d'ouvrir la sienne et de monter une compagnie. Son école était connue à New York pour le niveau des professeurs, le large choix de style de danse, les différents groupes d'âges. La danse n'était plus seulement une passion pour la blonde, c'était devenu son travail mais aussi sa vie. Elle aimait se lever le matin pour répéter les chorégraphies avec les autres danseurs de la compagnie, manger avec sa femme le midi à son bureau, retourner à l'école et continuer les répétitions, et donner des cours l'après-midi aux enfants.

« Quinn, ça y est, on a fini notre shopping ? On peut passer voir les canards au parc ? »

Brittany était comme ça et elle le resterait.

Après être sorties du centre commercial et avoir rejoint la voiture elles ont roulé jusqu'à leur parc. Elles n'allaient pas à Central Park dans le quartier de Manhattan, Brittany n'aimait pas trop celui-ci, il y avait toujours trop de monde et du coup les canards étaient effrayés. Elle préférait aller dans un espace plus petit et pouvoir donner à manger aux animaux tranquillement.

Quinn avait sorti les plaids qui se trouvaient dans le coffre de sa voiture. Elles avaient arpenté les chemins fleuris du parc avant de trouver un petit coin à côté d'une des étendues d'eau. C'était le coin préféré de Brittany. Elle aimait se poser là, apporter le pique-nique et manger tranquillement en regardant les canards nager calmement sur l'eau sans agitation. C'était une habitude pour la blonde et sa femme. Le mercredi après-midi, elles se rendaient au parc. Santana finissait le travail peu après 13h, elle rentrait à l'appartement pour préparer le pique-nique en attendant sa femme. En rentrant, la blonde partait prendre une douche et une fois sortie elles partaient pour le parc.

Leur place favorite était la plupart du temps libre, personne ne se trouvait aux alentours, elles pouvaient être au calme. Santana s'asseyait sur le plaid et allongeait toujours ses jambes de façon à ce que sa femme puisse s'allonger sur le dos en posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Elle lui peignait les cheveux avec ses doigts fin, lui caressait le visage et lui massait par moment le crâne. Santana prenait vraiment soin de sa blonde, elle lui portait beaucoup d'attention. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était la rendre heureuse, elle espérait vraiment y arriver. Voir le sourire de la blonde était sa source de bonheur, et chaque fois qu'elle riait, elle se sentait vraiment comblée. Son rire était vraiment le son le plus mélodieux qu'elle avait entendu, elle en était devenue accro. Brittany était sa drogue, elle ne pouvait plus se passer de ces nuits dans ses bras, de ces réveils près d'elle, de tous ses moments dans la journée où elles se retrouvaient. C'était vraiment une femme comblée, elle ne pouvait pas rêver mieux, de deux elles allaient passer à trois. Leurs rêves allaient se réaliser.

Brittany adorait ce parc, ces canards, ces cygnes, ces poules et coqs qui le traversaient, et tant d'autres animaux. Elle avait même, un jour, donné un nom aux canards qui venaient toujours manger les bouts de pain, tout cela sous le regard amusé de Santana. La blonde avait trois canards favoris : Emma, Tom et Joey. Elle riait beaucoup quand elle voyait ces trois bêtes là avancer doucement vers elles pour manger. A ce moment-là, Santana la prenait dans ses bras pour sentir encore plus la joie de sa femme grâce à quelques signes. Elle aimait sentir sa respiration, entendre ses petits bruits et ses gestes. Brittany était toujours joyeuse au parc. Elle ne perdait jamais son sourire, elle riait, sautait et courait parfois comme si elle pouvait voler. Elle était l'ange de Santana.

Aujourd'hui elle y était avec Quinn. Elles étaient allongées côte à côte sur le plaid et regardaient le ciel. Elles aimaient beaucoup le calme du par cet surtout ne plus entendre la circulation routière mais seulement le gazouillement des oiseaux et des autres animaux. Elles admiraient tranquillement le ciel et les nuages qui le parsemaient.

« On dirait un ours celui-là. » dit Brittany avec enthousiasme.

« Brittany, je ne vois pas ton ours, mais je vois un hippopotame par contre. »

« Ce nuage ? » dit-elle en montrant un bout de ciel avec son index. « Avec les deux oreilles et le museau qui dépasse ? »

« Il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ait deux oreilles tu sais. »

« Il peut très bien être blessé, mais je suis contente qu'il aille bien… Donc, ce nuage c'est un ours et pas un hippopotame ! »

« Mais non, tu vois bien qu'il est trop gros pour être un ours. C'est pour ça que moi je ne vois pas un ours, mais avec un régime peut-être que je le verrais… »

« Un nuage peut faire un régime ? » répondit-elle avec insouciance.

« Brittany, ce nuage va partir loin, peut-être qu'il va mincir avec tout le chemin qu'il va parcourir. »

Quinn s'était habitué rapidement aux remarques pleines d'innocence de la danseuse. A vrai dire, elle aimait beaucoup ce côté chez elle, cette insouciance de la vie, sa facilité à ne pas trop se prendre la tête. Parfois elle l'enviait, elle n'avait pas cette chance de voir la vie en rose. Brittany avait cette capacité à ne voir que le meilleur chez chaque personne, elle avait cette facilité à pardonner. De temps en temps ça lui jouait des tours, mais la plupart du temps tout se passait bien, elle était heureuse. Quinn était vraiment fière d'avoir vu évoluer ce couple. Elle leur a dit plusieurs fois mais ne se lasserait jamais de le leur répéter. Il fallait qu'elles le sachent, qu'elles voient que quelqu'un croit en elles et en leur couple. Elles étaient mariées, mais rien n'est acquis. Les preuves et le soutient sont les meilleurs arguments pour aider à solidifier une relation.

Les deux blondes étaient allongées depuis une petite heure. Elles parlaient de tout et de rien sous ce beau soleil. Quinn l'avait prise en photo, elle trouvait le cadre tellement irréel : Brittany dans une robe longue bleue était allongée sur le plaid rouge, l'herbe était bien verte, ainsi que la forêt d'arbres un peu plus loin derrière elle, le ciel était d'un bleu pastel bien qu'un peu nuageux, et quelques rayons de soleil qui s'infiltraient à travers les nuages se reflétaient magnifiquement sur la chevelure blonde. Quinn avait voulu immortaliser cet instant. La femme enceinte affichait un grand sourire en continuant d'observer le ciel. Ce contraste de couleurs rendait la photographie très belle.

A cette heure-ci de l'après-midi le parc était vraiment calme. On pouvait y voir une maman canard avec ses bébés qui la suivaient à la nage et un coq passer de buisson en buisson en chantant. Dans un arbre on pouvait voir un écureuil grimper sur le tronc mais aussi deviner un oiseau faisant la cour à un autre.

Le cadre du parc semblait irréel dans une si grande ville. En venant ici, on pourrait croire qu'on est en dehors de la ville, qu'on est ailleurs qu'à New York. En entrant dans ce parc c'est comme si les personnes laissaient leur vie New Yorkaise à l'entrée. Le lac, la petite rivière, la petite forêt d'arbres, l'herbe d'un vert puissant, les petits chemins, les animaux…et dans d'autres choses qui font qu'ici les gens se sentent dans un autre monde. C'est un lieu d'échappe. Un lieu où tous les problèmes s'envolent, seules la joie et la bonne humeur subsistent.

Brittany était perdue dans sa contemplation du ciel et des nuages. Une main était posée sur son ventre, elle s'attendait à tout moment à recevoir un coup de pied de son bébé, elle y était habituée depuis quelques semaines. Elle aimait tellement sentir son enfant lui donner des coups de pied. Il était vif et cela la rassurait. Sa femme était tout aussi contente lorsqu'elle posait sa main sur le ventre arrondi de la blonde afin de sentir le prochain coup. Chaque moment ensemble était unique. Les deux femmes étaient vraiment heureuses de l'arrivée prochaine de leur enfant. La blonde voyait que son ventre faisait envie à sa femme, elle devinait son envie d'elle aussi porter un jour leur enfant. Aucun mot n'avait été dit là-dessus, mais les deux femmes s'étaient instantanément comprises.

« Quinn, vient par-là, le bébé donne des coups, vient toucher. »

La blonde s'était alors approchée de Brittany et celle-ci avait positionné sa main à l'endroit où l'enfant donnait des coups. A ce qu'on dit, il ne faut jamais regarder la tête de la femme qui porte le bébé lorsque celui-ci donne un coup, et Quinn avait déjà essayé, et ce n'était pas beau à voir. Malgré une sensation de joie, les coups faisaient quelque peu mal à la mère.

Pendant une vingtaine de minutes, les deux jeunes femmes se concentrèrent pour chercher l'endroit où le prochain coup serait lancé.

Puis Brittany ressentit soudain une drôle de sensation. Une douleur au niveau du bas ventre, elle sentit cette douleur comme des contractions. Elle regarda Quinn fixement, attendant de voir si une prochaine allait se déclencher. L'autre blonde avait vu quelque chose clochait, elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait se passer. En voyant le visage de Brittany inquiet elle comprit tout de suite.

« Brittany, ça ne va pas ? C'est le bébé ? » demande-t-elle inquiète.

« Je… Je sais pas. J'ai des douleurs au bas du ventre. »

« Je t'aide à te relever et on part pour la voiture ! »

« Quinn ! On peut rester là, je suis sûre que ce n'est rien. Le médecin à l'hôpital nous a dit, à San et moi, que peut être je ressentirai des fausses contractions, des contractions de Bryton quelque chose. »

« Tu parles des contractions de Braxton-Hicks ? » répond Quinn rapidement.

« Ah voilà, c'est ça. Tu vois, c'est sûrement ça, le bébé doit venir la semaine prochaine tu te rappelles ? »

« Je préférerais quand même t'emmener à la voiture, si jamais ce sont de vraies contractions on pourra être plus vite à l'hôpital tu sais. »

« On peut appeler Sanny et après on ira à la voiture. Je m'inquiète un peu, j'aimerais qu'elle soit là avec moi au bon moment, même si ce n'est pas aujourd'hui. » dit-elle avec une petite once de peur dans la voix.

Brittany avait pris son téléphone de son sac et appelé le numéro de Santana. Malheureusement, elle tomba directement sur sa messagerie, elle décida de recommencer mais sans plus de succès. Quinn lui dit d'essayer sur le téléphone fixe de son cabinet, mais après plusieurs minutes de sonnerie elle raccrocha. Santana était injoignable et Brittany était déçue.

Quinn avait aidé Brittany à se lever, elle avait replié le plaid et l'avait rangé dans son sac. Elles étaient maintenant en route tout doucement vers la voiture. Les contractions de la blonde étaient toujours présentes, et elles s'inquiétaient puisqu'elles ne savaient pas si le travail avait commencé ou si c'était une fausse alerte. Elles savaient qu'en marchant les contractions de Braxton-Hicks devaient s'estomper jusqu'à disparaître, mais là, elles ne partaient visiblement pas.

Une fois installées dans le véhicule Quinn attacha sa ceinture ainsi que Brittany. Cette dernière ressorti son téléphone portable afin de joindre sa femme, mais elle retomba encore sur sa messagerie. C'était une des rares fois où elle ne pouvait pas la joindre. La brune avait une importante audience au tribunal aujourd'hui et elle avait dû éteindre son téléphone afin de ne pas être dérangé. Mais cela ne rassura pas Brittany.

La blonde paniquait un peu, seule la vois de sa femme aurait pu la calmer en cet instant, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'avoir au téléphone. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de contrôler sa respiration. Elle se concentra sur un point droit devant elle pour se concentrer.

« Pense à quelque chose et concentre toi dessus Britt. » la voix de Quinn laissait transparaître de la peur.

Quinn n'était pas vraiment préparer à une situation comme ça. Bien sûr, elle s'était imaginer être avec Brittany à ce moment-là, mais dans sa tête elle ne paniquait pas autant. Oui elle paniquait, elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire.

Brittany avait toujours mal. Quinn se concentrait sur la route, elle roulait à travers la ville à la recherche de l'hôpital le plus proche mais les bouchons n'aidaient pas à la traversée.

« Brittany, tu peux tenir encore un peu ou je dois passer par un autre chemin ? »

Elle attendit une réponse mais Brittany avait le regard fixé sur un point du pare-brise, des perles de sueur perlaient sur son front et descendaient le long de son visage. Elle ne montrait visiblement pas qu'elle avait mal mais Quinn pouvait sentir sa douleur. Elle décida donc de sortir de la longue file et de prendre une route perpendiculaire à celle précédente pour couper et passer par un autre endroit.

La route était dégagée dans son sens, les autres véhicules se dirigeaient vers le centre-ville alors qu'elles, elles en sortaient. La voiture déambulait dans les rues, échappant aux feux rouges. Quinn décida de prendre la passerelle qui menait à quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin. Elle s'engagea sur la longue passerelle. Un camion devant avançait à allure réduite, et il était impossible pour elles de le dépasser sans se prendre une voiture en sens inverse. Elle décida alors de rester derrière, tout en jetant un œil à Brittany pour voir son état.

« Brittany, respire doucement, comme à tes cours. Ca va aller, on arrive dans quelques minutes à l'hôpital. » dit-elle à la blonde en lui caressant le bras, tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route.

La blonde s'impatientait. C'était toujours dans des moments comme ça qu'il y avait des bouchons. La voiture avançait de peu, Quinn jeta un œil à l'autre blonde. Elle retenait difficilement des cris, préférant se concentrer droit devant elle pour se calmer.

Un bruit de klaxon se fit entendre, le bouchon s'était un peu dissipé et les voitures avançaient. Le camion se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres d'elles, elle accéléra la cadence. Brittany laissait s'échapper quelques petits cris. Elle devait avoir vraiment mal, ce qui faisait un peu peur à la photographe.

Brittany laissa échapper un mot, « vite » et Quinn se retourna alors vers elle. Elles se regardèrent dans les yeux, et ce que Quinn y a vu avait fait monter son stresse. Malheureusement, pas le temps pour elle de voir le camion de devant qui freinait brusquement, la voiture s'y encastra.

* * *

Voilà le troisième chapitre, encore désolée du retard.


End file.
